


Drink me dry

by sassamifrass



Series: Mystic Messenger smut [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MINT EYE IS A SEX CULT, Angst and Porn, Cults, Dominance, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Nipple Play, Obedience, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassamifrass/pseuds/sassamifrass
Summary: I tagged this with non-con because it involves mind control/brainwashing thanks to the Mint Eye elixir - everyone's on that tasty green juice! So true consent isn't really possible. In real life, always get consent!!! But in fiction... let's go wild.THIS IS TOXIC SMUT THAT IS SO GOOD BECAUSE IT IS SO HORRIBLE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.This combines the best and worst of 707's route and Another Story.MC has been on 707's route up to about the end of Day 6, when she is kidnapped successfully by Ray/Saeran.She is then cut off from the RFA, and slowly seduced by both Ray and Rika, and convinced to join Mint Eye over a long period of time. Rika wants MC to one day be her successor, and Ray just wants MC to be his loving doll. MC's 'initiation ceremony' involves a lot of fucking while under the influence of elixir.This is incredibly self-indulgent toxic filth and I do not condone this IRL at all! But as a fantasy it's extremely appealing to me, and I hope others who enjoy the rush of suffering mixed with pleasure enjoy this too.Also... a shout-out to my dear friend Fo, who workshopped the ideas for this fic with me into something truly glorious and terrible.





	Drink me dry

_ ~ Yes I do, I do believe... _

_ ~ The moon and stars, they're reaching out... _

You let the words wash over you, as the Believers to your left and right gently lift the fragile, translucent cloak from your shoulders.

_ ~ Take my emptiness, fill me with the truth _

_ ~ Lay down beside me _

_ ~ Lay down beside me _

Naked, you lean against the altar, nipples hardening from the slight chill in the air, and the strange, new feeling coursing through your body.

_ So this is the Mint Eye salvation… _

You drank every last drop of the strange liquid you were offered without a second thought. You had been promised release, from pain, from suffering.

But this is so much more. It's as if your body is burning. Like every cell at once has woken up, and is singing...

You drank so much, and yet...

"You look like you want something." 

The elixir has stained his lips darkly. A little still leaks from the corner of his mouth. You stare at it, seeing nothing else.

"Still thirsty, my princess?" Ray raises the glass bottle at his side and takes a long, deep sip. Holding the liquid in his mouth, he bends down, cupping your face with his free hand. 

He presses his lips against yours. His tongue and the sickly sweet green liquid enter your mouth simultaneously. There's far, far too much to swallow, and the excess dribbles from the corners of your mouth and runs down your neck. He pulls away just a little, and then follows the trail of green liquid with his tongue. He licks hungrily down the nape of your neck, nipping and biting at your skin as he goes.

Grazing your collarbone with his teeth, he continues to follow the droplets down, down, all the way to a nipple. He takes the solid bud into his mouth and sucks at it gently at first, circling the outside edges with his tongue, but soon he grows fiercer and more forceful, and the sensation of his teeth on your breast makes you exhale sharply with pleasure.

He steps back, then, and drains the remainder of the bright green fluid, handing the empty bottle to one of the many masked Believers waiting to one side. So many masked faces, all watching you shiver in the dim light.

"I will become the man you want..." his whispers to you in a raw, naked voice. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring out... all of your desires."

"My desires..." Your head spinning, all you can think of are his hands and his tongue and that growing bulge restrained by the taut fabric of his pants. You stand on your toes, sliding yourself onto the altar, your feet still dangling off of the side. "What I want, is..."

A sigh escapes his lips as he watches you part your legs. His eyes flick briefly over to the Saviour, who sits on her throne, watching. She smiles back at him, calmly. The fingers of one of her hands are already creeping underneath the black latex of her dress. Her other hand delicately pulls at her neckline, and as he watches she frees one perfect scoop of a breast from behind the suffocating fabric.

"Please. Give her what she wants, Ray." She beckons over a hooded Believer, who approaches her slowly and reverently. Softly, the others continue repeating the words of the chant that has been going on ever since you entered the room.

_ ~ Can you feel this hurt _

_ ~ Let me take this pain inside _

_ ~ Suffering _

_ ~ To cleanse you _

_ ~ Suffering _

_ ~ To please you _

You feel yourself growing wetter as you watch the hooded Believer hungrily obscure your sight of Rika's partially unclothed body, as she moans, wrapping her delicate arms around his waist. But your attention is soon drawn elsewhere as you feel Ray's hot breath against your inner thighs.

He begins to lap at you, pressing his tongue hard against your wetness, drinking deeply. His tongue flicks against your clit, teases it, and then forces itself inside you roughly as he continues to play around the edges with his fingers. The elixir remaining on his tongue is pushed deep inside your body, and it tingles. You raise your hips, begging for more, deeper, harder. He obliges and pushes several fingers at once into you as you writhe and squeal, and as your head tilts back in pleasure you see Rika changing places with the hooded Believer on her throne, her dress untied and pulled down to her waist, while the hem has been raised up to her hips. She straddles the Believer's lap and grinds against him, and you feel yourself shuddering and squirming at the sight alone.

Then, the pressure vanishes, and you look down to see Ray gazing up at you. He's about to wipe at his face with one sleeve but you stop him with one hand. "Kiss me."

The raw lust in his eyes at your words sends your heart rate skyrocketing, and he obeys, standing and looking you deeply in the eyes before covering your mouth with his once more. You taste your own juices mixed with his saliva and traces of elixr. As he pushes into you with his tongue, one hand grips tightly around your waist, while the other paws at your breasts, squeezing and pinching at your nipples.

Dizzy with the sensations that dance across your skin at his touch, you groan as he releases you, only to grip each thigh in one hand, as he moves you carefully onto the altar. You gaze up at him as climbs up beside you, and unbuttons his pants with urgent, shaking fingers. He barely allows himself to get free of his clothing before he straddles you, swollen with lust.

He grins down at your expectant face. "Did you notice...? I knew the elixir would be too bitter for you, alone. I wanted to make sure there was something mixed into it, just for you. Something to make you think of me." He grinds against you, never dropping his eyes from your yours. "Want me to give you a taste of it? Will you drink it on its own, as hungrily as you drank the elixir?"

Your eyes widen. "Please. Please, Ray." You press back up against him. "I want to drink all you have."

He releases a low growl, and brings the tip of his cock to your mouth, as you extend your tongue and gently lap at the underside.

"Then, drink it for me." He parts your lips further with the rigid head of his dick, and slides himself down your throat, slowly. You gag a little and he pulls back, but you rest your hands on either side of his hips and guide him gently back in, tilting your head to find a comfortable angle. Then, you push him as deep as you can, and guide him into increasingly rapid strokes. As the two of you find a rhythm, with occasional small pauses for you to catch your breath, you move one hand around to stroke and tug gently at his balls as they press up against you. You want to take everything he's got. You want to drain him dry.

As he thrusts into you, his breathing becomes louder and harsher, until suddenly, you hear him let out a scream of what... sounds like rage...? But the dissonance is washed from your mind as semen floods your mouth, and you drink hungrily, sucking at his cock even after the last rope of cum has already been squeezed out, and he lets out a cry of pain. You finally release him, and look up. He's staring in Rika's direction, a wave of unrecognisable emotion flooding his face. You’ve never seen that look before.

Rika is facing the two of you, legs spread wide, toes barely touching the floor next to either side of her throne. She rolls her hips gently, blissfully, while staring at Ray with lips parted in pleasure. Beneath, you can see the Believer's cock sliding in and out of her, as she lets herself herself slip all the way down to its hilt and then pushes herself upwards once more.

But Ray's eyes aren't focused on the lewd scene in front of him. Not exactly. Instead, they glare with accusation at the now-unhooded, unmasked face of the Believer Rika rides in ecstasy.

His face is blank, his eyes unseeing. But you recognise it, from the messenger. It all feels so long ago, now. But you know that face. That ginger hair. Those golden eyes.

Rika fucks Seven languorously and deeply, and laughs at the look she can see twisting Ray's features. "Are you jealous, my sweet boy?" Seven’s hands grip at her breasts as she moves, and she covers them with her own, pushing down on him even harder. "Would you like to watch him empty himself inside me?"

Ray can only utter a small, pained response. "I... whatever you want, is my pleasure, Saviour."

"That's right," she smiles, easing off, and gently rising from her position over Seven. Slowly, and with a heavenly smile across her face, she moves to stand beside him. "Look how obedient your brother is now that I've broken him for you. Doesn't it make you happy?" Her body is slick with sweat and sex, and it glistens beautifully in the light of the candles either side of her throne. "I'm so happy at how obedient you're being... I'll even reward you. Come over here."

Ray, powerless to resist the request of his Saviour, shifts off the altar and moves to her side, his pained eyes taking in every detail of her body, and his brother's sweaty, disrobed form beside her.

"He's just a shell," he whispers harshly, glaring down at his twin. "He's nothing like me."

"Then, you won't mind if I continue to use him as I please?" While Rika phrases it as a question, it's obvious she isn't going to accept anything but a single answer.

"Yes, my Saviour."

"Then-" she taps Seven's shoulder. "You. Go and perform for me, with that one. I want her cleansing to be completed by you."

You watch, head turned to one side as you lie on the altar, Ray's fluids smeared against your face, as Seven stands obediently, and walks over to your side.

Ray cries out again, but Rika swallows the sound by pulling him into a kiss. Despite himself, Ray's arms rise to rest around her waist.

"Can you taste it?" she laughs, as she pulls away. "Can you taste what pure obedience is?"

"Yes..." Ray breathes, pain and pleasure mingled in his voice. "Yes... I'll do anything... I can be far, far more obedient than he'll ever be."

"Good boy." Rika glances over to you and Seven. He's joined you on the altar, while the chanting of the other Believers grows stronger.

_ ~ Taste salvation through your tears _

_ ~ Drink salvation until you burn _

Seven's eyes seem to focus a little more, as he hovers over you, looking down, his erection throbbing and ready, so ready to enter you. He's still slick with sweat and Rika.

His face...

For a minute, a look of recognition.

"You... you're...?"

"You're not misbehaving, are you, my little toy?" Rika calls to him, while she gently strokes Ray's growing half-erection with one hand. "You'll be good for me, won't you?"

He shudders, and his expression grows blank once again. "Yes..."

And then, he enters you.

The ache that has been throbbing inside you ever since Ray's tongue left you empty... finally, the hollowness inside is filled. Filled completely. You groan and press your hips upwards into him, and he responds by burying himself deeper inside you, burying his face in the space between your neck and shoulder, gripping at your body with both hands and desperately, urgently thrusting again, and again.

Through a haze of sheer ecstasy, you hear Ray's soft voice.

"Isn't there anything of mine my brother won't take from me?"

Rika's response sounds like music. "No. Nothing. Now, watch. Watch everything be taken from you again, so that I can give it back to you once more."

He makes a strangled sound, and you try to turn your head to see what is happening, but Seven's hands pull your face towards his once more and he buries his tongue inside your mouth as his cock presses hard against your insides. You feel it roughly rub up against your most sensitive places, as one of his hands lowers, and he lifts his hips just enough to place a hand between the two of you, massaging and teasing at your clit. But even with the new space between you, it isn't enough, so he pushes himself higher, and raises each of your legs so that your thighs press up against his chest, feet resting over each of his shoulders. He pushes inside you once again, deeper than before, as he rubs at you with one hand and grips at a leg with another.

You feel utterly, completely filled with him. Every last inch of space, perfectly filled.

"Let her take it, give her more." Rika's voice drips with secondhand rapture. "Keep her still, so he can penetrate her fully."

Two Believers obediently move to your sides, and each pins down one of your arms, holding you as still as they can. It only intensifies the feeling of being swept away, completely dominated with passion.

"Now, send her spiralling... send her to paradise..."

Each of the Believers at your side bend down, and as Seven thrusts, they each suckle at your nipples, sending shivers throughout your entire body as they alternate teasing licks with sharp, cruel bites that make your toes curl.

Finally, you can't take it any longer, and the combination of Seven's cock pushing inside you, his fingers rubbing up against you, and the Believers sucking hungrily at your breasts sends your dazed mind to a height you've never managed to reach before in your entire life. You scream, and the sound rings like a perfect, beautiful bell, echoing in the dark candlelit hall.

Rika cries out along with you. "Ahhh... it's even more lovely than I'd hoped." You hear her shudders of ecstasy  beside you, but you're unable to turn to see her. "You are my most beautiful, my perfect... I'll raise you above all others, even myself, I promise you. And when I touch you..."

Then, her voice grows cold. "But first, let us have one last rite to seal this ritual." She addresses Seven. "You may fill her. Be sure to empty yourself completely, my toy. But before you do-"

And she speaks some phrase you don't understand. Ripples of pleasure are still rolling throughout your body from the orgasm, but something in Seven's movements force you to focus on him again.

He's looking at you in confusion, though his hips are still grinding into your body. "[M...MC..]? I... what am I...?" His eyes just now seem to focus on your breasts, released from the attention of the Believers, as they bounce wetly with every thrust from his body. His gaze rises to your face, and the mixture of apprehension and lust in his golden eyes only serves to send another shiver of pleasure throughout your body.

"Oh god..." he moans, "oh god... you're... you're so beautiful..." He looks down at you with panic. "No! I mean! I should stop, I shouldn't be doing this to yo-"

"Isn't this what you've thought about, so many times?" Rika's voice cuts through his words like a sword through silk. "I've seen the footage from your bunker... don't think Ray hasn't revealed it all to me... I've seen you touching yourself, lusting... for this girl..."

"A-ah!" Seven groans, seemingly unable to stop himself from continuing to move inside you.

"You don't want to stop this, really, do you," she croons. "You want to make her yours, so badly. You want to feel everything inside you drunk up entirely by this pretty little thing... don't stop yourself now, when you're so close..."

He stares down at you, eyes wide. "God, yes, I want to - you feel so - I want - UGH. N-no!" While his face says one thing, his body continues, as if Rika has complete control, except for this one, tiny piece of him she has temporarily released. He pants heavily, and cold drops of sweat drip onto your face. "I'm. I'm trying, god, I'm trying to stop, I'm so, so-UH-!!"

And you feel it. You feel wave after wave of cum filling you to the brim, pushed inside you with such force that you feel every single twitch, every single release as he drains himself entirely in you.

_ Paradise... I'm truly in paradise... _

You smile up at his shuddering form, as he looks down at you with a mixture of bliss and fear.

"Seven... I'm so happy..."

Your words seem to take all the strength out of him, and he collapses slowly on top of you, burying his face into your chest.

"I'm... I'm sorry and... I really... I really like you... I'm sorry..." he breathes, and you stroke his hair softly with one hand. “I wanted to save you…”

"Don't be sorry... this is...the happiest... I've ever been in my life…” You curl a finger into his soft, ginger hair. “Don't stop loving me... okay?"

He clings to you, then, fiercely. You feel a growing, warm dampness where his face rests on your chest. "Y-yeah. No matter what happens... I'll love you... no matter what..."

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Yeah it didn't take much convincing, I'm absolutely turning this particular concept into a series. Seven's gonna fight hard - I apologise in advance for, uh, everything, Seven. I'll add a chapter estimate once I've planned out the overall plot beats! 
> 
> EARLIER COMMENT:  
> I'm considering turning this into a series of its own, tbh. Do you want to see them continue to spiral downwards - Seven desperately fighting back against the programming, trying to convince you to leave, and failing over, and over? Or is there a sliver of hope that maybe Seven can break free from the control forced upon him using his training, and end this "heaven" on earth? Either way, it'll get worse before it gets better.


End file.
